


Help

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Catholic Rosary, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Prayer, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou stays with Stanley when he knows they’ll need his help.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Help

The palace’s chapel was mostly left alone and quiet. The church down in the village was seen as the main one and was used more often by the castle’s inhabitants. Occasionally if someone were to step inside they would hear the sound of wooden beads clicking gently against each other, words said barely above a whisper in reverence. “Je vous salue Marie, se leva sans épines. Tu es né pour me réconforter. Une reine de la haute naissance, aidez-moi que je ne serai pas perdu…”

Lefou sat quietly as he listened to Stanley pray. He found the sound rather soothing, avoiding making any noise himself to disturb the peace. His spouse was knelt in front of him, hands clasped together around the rosary they held. Occasionally Stanley’s head would fall, forehead resting against the top of their held hands. 

Lefou kept a close eye on them, ensuring that things did not get too far. He knew that Stanley’s head was filled with countless worries and anxieties. He also knew that things like prayer, sewing, and spending two hours on their hair helped ease some of these worries. But there was always a danger, especially with prayer.

Stanley started to interlock their fingers, hands trembling as their voice lowered to barely a whisper. Lefou moved instantly, gently taking their wrists and pulling their hands apart. Stanley flinched as if woken from a deep sleep, blinking before looking over at Lefou. “I...I didn’t even think…”

“It’s okay,” Lefou promised. He waited a moment more before letting go of Stanley’s hands. “How do you feel, cher et cherie?”

“A little better,” Stanley said.

“Here. Why don’t we go for a walk in the gardens,” Lefou offered, standing up. He smiled down at them, offering his hand to them. “That should help too, oui?” He saw the way Stanley hesitated, tilting his head to the side. “You can count the rosary while we walk,” he assured them.

They nodded at this, taking his hand to be helped onto their feet. “Merci,” they said.

“It’s nothing, my love.” He smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Stanley’s cheek. “Come, the sun is still up. The flowers should be getting ready to bloom soon too.”

Stanley allowed Lefou to lead them out of the chapel, smiling shakily as their thumb rubbed one of the beads of their rosary.


End file.
